Recent advancements in underwater systems have led to the development of inexpensive devices such as the single use camera described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,600 issued to A. Van de Moere. These devices use waterproof casings that are relatively thin with respect to prior underwater housing and which include ridged and semirigid portions. The semirigid portion are designed to flex and allow an operator to activate a push button control. This concept works well at very shallow depths but it is not practical at normal sport diving depths.